More Than a Dance
by CurlyhairNERD
Summary: Even though it may just be a dance, Amy and her, special date, make a night to remember.
1. Chapter 1

**Yay, I'm back! This time with a Sonamy story! And a little bit of other couples in there! **

**Keep in mind, I gave the characters ages. So don't espect Sonic to be 15 and Amy 12! DEAL WITH IT! :p**

**Anyway, Hope you enjoy it!**

**I don't own anything Sonic related. Just love writing stories about them!**

* * *

[somewhere on planet Mobius, Cosmo, Cream, and Amy are walking on the streets of Mobius. It's another beautiful day and no clouds where in sight.]

CREAM

[Points towards a gray Hedgehog] "How about that one, Amy."

AMY

[signs]** "**No, he's not that appealing to me..."

COSMO

"Then what boy would be?"

AMY

"Well... I was hoping Sonic would..."

CREAM

"Take you to the Spring Festival Dance?"

AMY

"Well, yeah."

ROUGE

"I wouldn't count on that"

AMY

[looks up] "Rouge?"

ROUGE

"Look, I know Sonic. There isn't a chance he'll take you to that dance"

COSMO

"Why are you even saying that?!"

ROUGE

"Well for one, hasn't Sonic always been running away from you, Amy?"

AMY

[looks down]

ROUGE

"Not to mention he's been hanging with Sally a lot lately"

AMY

"I still have a chance though. Maybe he hasn't asked anyone yet-"

ROUGE

"Wouldn't dream on it, Honey. But if you really want to know, then go ask"

CREAM

"Yeah, you should go ask him."

[At Tails' Workshop]

TAILS

"I don't get girls sometimes"

SONIC

"Why's that, little bro?"

TAILS

"Well, you know that dance that's coming up?"

SONIC

"That Spring Dance thing?"

TAILS

"Yeah, well I asked Cosmo if she would like to go with me, but she ran away when I asked."

SONIC

"That sucks. Have you tried seeing her again"

TAILS

[sign] "No..."

KNUCKLES

[yawning] "I would ask her again. I know how women are"

SONIC

"WHAT DO YOU KNOW ABOUT WOMEN!? YOU NEVER HAD A WOMEN IN YOUR OWN LIFE."

KNUCKLES

"Well, I know that when girls run away from a guy, that's asking a question, it's because either: A. She's not interested, B. She thinks you're gross, C. She didn't know what to say, or D. She wants to eat Ice Cream."

SONIC

"That last one made no since"

KNUCKLES

[Death glare]"My point is, Tails, you'll never know how she feels until you ask."

TAILS

"Sonic, can you do me a favor?"

SONIC

"What?"

TAILS

"Work on the Tornado's engine for me while I go find Cosmo" [leaves]

KNUCKELS

"What about you?"

SONIC

"Huh, what about me?" [pulls out a screwdriver]

KNUCKLES

"The dance, Hedgehog. Who are you going with?"

SONIC

"I don't think I want to go..."

KNUCKLES

"Why?"

SONIC

"Just because"

KNUCKLES

"_Not even with Sally."_

SONIC

"Ewe, No. I don't like her like that. Besides, she's with her dad taking some vacation time."

KNUCKLES

"Oh. That doesn't mean there's not other girls available"

SONIC

"Every girl in Mobious have a date already"

KNUCKLES

"Oh please! There's like a whole crowd of girls who would die to dance with you. Let alone be next to you."

SONIC

[Laughs]

KNUCKLES

"Come on, even I'm going."

SONIC

[looks at him baffled**]** "You're lying."

KNUCKLES

"I'm serious. I'm going with...ummm... Rouge"

SONIC

"Awe, how cute!" [makes kissing noises]

KNUCKLES

"Stop that! It's not like that! She asked me anyway!"

SONIC

"Sure she did" [** :3]"**And I just _like_ chili dogs!"

KNUCKLES

"Whatever. Anyway I'm heading back home. I'll catch you later."

SONIC

[waves Knuckles goodbye] [ Laughs]"Never thought old Knux would actually go to a dance. Can't wait to see him embarrass himself on the dance floor. Oh god, that would be something to witness."

[Hours pass by, Sonic finally finishes the plane and heads towards home. But stops when he sees a familiar figure walking by herself. She wore a red polka dotted dress, that danced with the wind while she walked. It wasn't like most of her dresses though. This dress went 5 inches above her knees, so it could show off her long legs. She had red boots to match. Her hair, a little longer than Sonic last saw her, rested on her shoulders. She also curled her hair today. Sonic smiled when seeing her.]

SONIC

"Hey, Ames."

AMY

"Sonic, I'm glad to see you."

SONIC

"Yeah, it's, uhh, been awhile."

AMY

"Yeah, last time we saw each other we were busting Eggman's butt for the last time."

SONIC

"Yep, I remember that. How long ago was that? A week? A month ago?"

AMY

[looks away] "Sonic, that was 3 years ago..."

SONIC

" …... You sure?..."

AMY

"Yes I'm sure. You were 15 and I was 14. Remember now, Mister 18."

SONIC

[Blushes] "Yeah, other than that, how have you been?"

AMY

"Okay I guess. Well, actually not so much"

SONIC

"Why, what's wrong? Did someone hurt you?"

AMY

"No, no, it's not that at all."

SONIC

"Well, what then?"

AMY

"Well, something's been on my mind for a couple of weeks now...and... There's a dance coming up soon.."

SONIC

"And..."

AMY

"Sonic, I was wondering if you wanted to be my date at the Spring Festival Dance..."


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back w/ Chapter 2!**

**ENJOY! Leave a comment or whatever you like!**

* * *

[At the Mobian Mr. Tuxedo shop. Day before the dance]

KNUCKLES

[Swinging his arms around trying to put a tux on] "AHHHH, this stupid monkey suit won't work! Come on, button up! Gez, will these stupid pants...blahblahblah..."

TAILS

[Siting on a chair watching Knuckles helplessly] Sometimes I wonder about Knuckles.."

SONIC

"Give him a brake, he's never put on a tux. Let alone got dressed up for something like this."

TAILS:

[To Knuckles] "Put on a different size, genius. That one is too small for you."

KNUCKLES

"Grrr, fine!" [Takes off the tux, and looks through rack]

SONIC

"Tails, what did Cosmo say about the dance?"

TAILS

"Well, after I went looking for her, I finally found her with the rest of the girls. I asked her why he ran off. She said 'I didn't know what to say. I was so surprised that you would ask me.' Then I said 'Why wouldn't I? You're...ummm... beautiful..' ."

SONIC

"Tails, you sly fox."

TAILS

[laughing] "That's what foxes do." [laughing] "So, she said yes."

SONIC

"Good for you. At least someone admits it. Old Knux [pointing at Knuckles] says Rough asked him."

TAILS

"No way, Rough told me he asked her."

SONIC

"Guess we'll never know. But I think he asked-"

KNUCKLES

"How about this one?" [Knuckles showed the guys a black tuxedo. Instead of a jacket, he had on a red vest and a violet purple tie with purple pants to match the tie]

TAILS

"That's better."

SONIC

"Now to cut you hair..."

KNUCKLES

" Oh hell no!"

SONIC

[laughing] "I'm kidding! Oh god, you believe anything."

KNUCKLES

"SHUT UP!"

TAILS

"Alright, alright, calm down.

KNUCKLES

[leaves to go pay for the tux]

TAILS

"Gez, when will you two stop fighting?"

SONIC

"He knows I'm kidding. He just likes to make a big deal about it..."

[Yelling is heard over where the cashier is.]

KNUCKLES

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT'S $200 MOBIANS JUST FOR THE STINKING VEST!..."

TAILS

"God, Knuckles."

SONIC

"Anyway, you found your tux yet?"

TAILS

"Yeah, but mine is a full tuxedo. Yellow bow tie and all."

SONIC

[To Knuckles] "Knuckles, let go of the cashier and just buy the damn suit!"

KNUCKLES

[Releases the cashier] "FINE!" [pays the man]

[At Amy's house]

AMY

[Holds a red, strapless, dress that would lay inches above her knees. The top part of the dress was bedazzled with white diamonds. A white strap wrapped around the waist of the dress so the bottom would puff out]

CREAM

"Oh it's gorgeous, Amy! Just beautiful! You're gonna look so pretty tomorrow."

AMY

"Thanks, Cream. Are you going?"

CREAM

"No, I'm staying with Mother. Maybe, do some work around the house."

AMY

"Oh."

CREAM

"But don't worry about me. I didn't really want to go anyway. But I'm worried about you."

AMY

"Why's that?"

CREAM

"Well, Mr. Sonic didn't tell you his answer yet. Why didn't he tell you if he wanted to go to the dance with you or not?"

AMY

"He said he would have to think on it. But it's been 3 days now. And the dance's tomorrow. He still hasn't given me his answer yet. [tears up] What if he ditches me? I'd be left all alone.

CREAM

"Don't say that, Amy. Mr. Sonic would never do such a thing."

AMY

"Why wouldn't he? He's done it before. Multiple times!"

CREAM

"But he won't. If he does then... I don't know. Don't talk to him anymore."

AMY

"Maybe I shouldn't go..."

CREAM

"But what if he does end up going and he's all alone?"

AMY

"Yeah, well what if I end up going and so does he but he's going with another girl? [signs] A prettier, more beautiful, girl than me..."

CREAM

" Amy..."

AMY

"Why would Sonic want to be around someone like me? I'm just an annoying pest to him. I have been for years. He hasn't had any real feelings towards me. Why would he have them now?"

CREAM

"Amy, Sonic's your friend. He would never do anything to hurt you like that. And if he does end up ditching you, then... it's his lost. He'll end up missing a wonderful dance with a wonderful and beautiful person."

AMY

"Thanks, Cream. This is why I consider you my sister."

CREAM

"Just have high hopes, Amy. Don't think he'll ditch you or you'll end up broken hearted."

AMY

"Your right."

VANILLA

"Cream, dear, it's getting late. It's time to go home."

CREAM

"I have to go. Bye, Amy." [Hugs Amy]

AMY

"Bye, Cream. And thanks"

CREAM

[Leaving] "Remember what I told you..."

AMY

[talking to herself] "Maybe she's right. I should go. But will it be worth it? What if he doesn't come. My heart will ache. But if I don't go and he does he might be hurt by my absence... THAT'S IT. I'M CALLING."

[At Sonic's house, phone rings]

SONIC

"You got to be kidding me!" [yawning] "Who would be calling at 12 in the morning?" [Looks at caller ID: Amy] "Oh, that's who..." [Answers phone] "Yes, Amy?"

AMY

"Hey, Sonic.

SONIC

"Do you know what time it is?"

AMY

"Yes, of course, but I need your answer now."

SONIC

"Now...?"

AMY

"NOW! I'm not going to the dance alone. I need an answer."

SONIC

"Look, just go to the dance."

AMY

"But that's not an answer-"

SONIC

[Hangs up]


	3. Chapter 3

**WOw! New record of people reading one of my fanfictions! You guys are awesome! **

**Here's Chapter 3!**

**Hope you enjoy! :)**

* * *

[Getting ready to go to the dance. At Cream's house.]

COSMO

[To Amy] "He did what?"

AMY

"Sonic hung up on me! He didn't even bother to tell me if he was going!"

CREAM

"I'm sorry, Amy."

AMY

"I'm not going. If he's gonna act like this then I'm not going!"

COSMO

"No, please go, Amy."

CREAM

"I guarantee if you don't you'll regret it."

AMY

"I don't know. Blaze always told me: if a guy gives you so much trouble for one thing, he's not worth it."

COSMO

"Yes, but this is different, Amy."

AMY

"How?"

CREAM

[looks at Cosmo then back to Amy] "Well,...because...

COSMO

"Amy, just trust us..."

AMY

"Okay, I'll go get ready then." [Leaves room]

CREAM

"That was close."

COSMO

"Yeah, too close."

[At Rouge's house]

BLAZE

"Thanks for letting me know about the dance, Rouge."

ROUGE

[Putting on a short pink dress] "No problem, Hun."

BLAZE

"Do you think Silver will like the way this dress looks on me?" [showing a long purple dress with red beads running along the top and bottom of the dress. A white sash ribbon laid around her waist]

ROUGE

"When Silver sees you, he won't know what to say."

BLAZE

"Hopefully..."

ROUGE

[Finishing her makeup] "You ready to go."

BLAZE

"Yes." [Walking out]

ROUGE

[Following Blaze] "Did you hear?"

BLAZE

"About what?"

ROUGE

[Locking door] "You didn't hear what Sonic plans on doing at the dance?" [Shuts door]

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter. I wanted to keep y'all in suspense**. **And sorry for the long wait, I had a lot of HW this week**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's Chapter 4!**

**ENJOY:)**

* * *

[On the streets of Mobius. The guys are on their way to the rendezvous point, Angel Island, to meet with the girls and Knuckles]

SILVER

"What beautiful night."

TAILS

"Yeah."

SILVER

"Perfect night for a dance. Maybe after the dance, I can take Blaze and we can dance in the moonlight."

TAILS

"That's be a good idea. It's a harvest moon tonight." [Pointing at the moon] "It's gonna be ten times bigger and it will turn orange tonight."

SILVER

"That's good. I just hope she thinks so."

TAILS

"She will."

SILVER

"Is everyone doing something for their date after the dance. Like what I'm gonna do with Blaze?"

TAILS

"Yeah. Knuckles plans on taking Rough to dinner."

SILVER

"What about you?"

TAILS

"I'm not sure. I thought about trying to have my first kiss with her. But I'm afraid she'll reject me if I try."

SILVER

"Never know until you find out.."

TAILS

"Hey, you and Blaze have been dating for a month, right?"

SILVER

"Actually, A month and 7 days. Why do you ask?"

TAILS

"Have you and Blaze...kiss..."

SILVER

[lowers head] "No... I don't think she's ready for that yet. But I want to when I take her out. Under the light of the moon. I thought it would be a good way to have a first kiss and all..."

TAILS

"I think it would be. She'll love that. So, I guess I can't ask advice for you on this." [laughs]

[After a couple of minutes, Tails and Silver arrive at a Black house in the middle of the woods.]

[Tails rings the door bell]

TAILS

[hears footsteps] "Remind me why we have to pick him up."

SILVER

"I don't even remember being told to..."

[The door swings open with the Ultimate Life form standing there. Unlike Silver, who was wearing a black suit with a tie that matched the glow from his hands, Shadow wore a black vest with a red tie that was attached to a striped shirt. He also wore pants like the rest of them.]

SHADOW

"WHAT?!"

TAILS

"Just never thought of seeing you dressed up."

SHADOW

"Humph..." [crosses arms]

SILVER

"Never thought the day would come..."[laughs]

SHADOW

"Jealous are we."

SILVER

"I never said I was jealous. Why would I even be jealous?"

SHADOW

"Cuz, you can't pull off a suit like I can."

SILVER

"Okay, now you're just being cocky..."

SHADOW

"Whatever, lets get this show on the road." [Walks up to Silver and flicks his ear]

SILVER

"Owe! You didn't have to flick me, dammit."

SHADOW

"Hearing you say dammit makes my whole day, Silver." [Walks ahead]

SILVER

"Grrr, come on, Tails." [catching up with Shadow with Tails following behind]

[At Angle Island.]

KNUCKLES

[Talking on wrist watch] "Have everything set up?"

VECTOR

"Yeah, me and Epsio are trying to connect some wires to get the music ready."

EPSIO

[in background] "Vector, the music is ready to go."

VECTOR

[To Epsio] "Okay." [To Knuckles] "Hey, I haven't anything from Sonic. Is he coming?"

KNUCKLES

"He says he was. But I don't know. Sonic can be complicated sometimes.."

EPSIO

[in background] "He told me he was and doing something special for someone."

VECTOR

[To Epsio] "Yeah right! Unless it's for the Acorn girl, I don't buy it."

KNUCKLES

"No, Vector. It's not like that. Sonic and Sally are just friends."

VECTOR

"Whatever. I'll see you at the dance." [Turns off communicator]

KNUCKLES

"Please don't do anything reckless, Sonic."

ROUGE

"Hey, Knuxie." [Everyone else behind her] "Ready to go."

KNUCLES

"Yeah, lets go."

[With Sonic at the dance]

SONIC

"I don't know. Maybe I shouldn't do this!" [Starts to walk out but stops] "No, Sonic. You know you can do this! You can. Come on you defeated Eggman dozens of times. How hard can this be...very... I just hope she comes. I hate to come here and worked hours on this project for her not to have come. Well, I guess I could've told her I was coming, but that would've ruined my surprise for her..."


	5. Chapter 5

**HERE'S THE FINAL CHAPTER**

**I Worked very hard on this chapter. Tell me what y'all think of it.**

**ENJOYY! :) Thanks for the many views on it! **

**P.S. When you get to the song, let me know what you think of it. I made up the song and it's the first one I've ever written. **

* * *

[Heading towards the dance with their couple. Well, except for Amy]

SILVER

[Holding Blazes' hand] "You, umm, look Beautiful tonight, Blaze.." [Blushes]

BLAZE

"What did I not look beautiful yesterday or the day before?"

SILVER

"NO NO! OF COURSE YOU DID...III WAS JUST-"

BLAZE

[Laughing] "Silver, relax. I was only messing with you." [Squeezes his hand]

SILVER

"Oh, I know that..."

KNUCKLES

[holding Rouges' hand] "Smooth, Silver. Real smooth."

SILVER

[Death glare] "Shut up, Knuckles."

BLAZE

"Guys, I worried about Amy."

SILVER

"Why?"

BLAZE

[Looking behind them. Amy was waling beside Shadow. Rouge, Knuckles and Silver Followed her lead] "She doesn't have a date."

SILVER

"I thought Shadow was her date.."

KNUCKLES

[Smacks Silvers' head] "No, stupid! Sonic is!"

SILVER

"OWE! I didn't know! I just assumed! Considering Shadow's walking beside her and all."

KNUCKLES

[mumbled] "Moron..."

SILVER

"And if Sonic is her date, then where I he? I don't see him walking her to the dance?"

ROUGE

"Sonic's being complicated."

SILVER

"How?"

KNUCKLES

"All he told her was go to the dance and find out for yourself.."

SILVER

"What does that even mean?"

KNUCKLES

"I don't know. Go to the and you'll see if I show up or not. I guess."

BLAZE

"Well I hope he doesn't bale on her."

KNUCKLES

"Yeah, me too.. I hate to see her heart broken on a day like this."

SILVER

"Why does it matter to you anyway?"

KNUCKLES

[Looks at Amy then back to Silver] "Because She's like a sister to me. If she gets hurt, that hedgehog will pay for the consequences.."

[With Amy and Shadow]

SHADOW

"You seemed worried, Amy. Why?"

AMY

"I'm not worried."

SHADOW

"Yes you are."

AMY

"Okay maybe a little bit..."

SHADOW

"Why?"

AMY

"It's about Sonic.."

SHADOW

"Why worry about that faker?"

AMY

"Well, not really worried about him. I'm just worried he won't show up at the dance."

SHADOW

"Did he not tell you if he was going?"

AMY

[looks own] "No.."

SHADOW

"I see..."

AMY

"I mean why leave me in wonder like this? Why? I deserve better than this."

SHADOW

"I'm sure he had his reasons."

AMY

"Why would he though?"

SHADOW

"I don't know, Amy. The faker's a complicated guy. Maybe he wants to make the night special for you."

AMY

"Well, so far, the night isn't any special..."

SHADOW

[holds her hand] "Don't worry." [Squeezes hand]

AMY

"But-"

SHADOW

[stops her in her tracks and looks at her] "If that hedgehog does end up baling on you, don't run. Don't cry. Because I'm still here, Amy. If he doesn't come, I'll give you a special night you deserve." [Kisses her head] "Promise."

AMY

[Hugs him] "Thank you, Shadow." [Starts to sob]

SHADOW

[Whips the tear out of her eyes] "Hey, no tears, Ames. You're gonna have a perfect night. I promise."

AMY

"Thank you."

SHADOW

[Sees the dance doors] "Go on ahead inside. I'll be right behind you."

[Exit Amy]

TAILS

[holding Cosmos' arm] "That was really sweet, Shadow."

COSMO

"Yes, I'm just sorry you don't have a date."

SHADOW

"That's nothing to worry about. I didn't want to come at first, but I felt the need to."

TAILS

"Why?"

SHADOW

"I don't know."

COSMO

"Well, we better go in then. Come on Shadow."

[Inside the building, balloons where flying above the dancers heads and some on the floor. A banner that read: WELCOME TO THE DANCE hung above the entrance door and above to where the food and refreshments where. Different colored lights flashed and twirled around the room making everyone glow with colors. On stage, Vector was playing the DJ system and Epsio was adjusting to the sound system. And Charmy was flying around handing out food to people who came in and where dancing.]

[The first song with Party Rock to get everyone pump up]

[Knuckles instantly starts dancing to the song with everyone following his lead]

KNUCKLES

[Dancing] "I LOVE THIS SONG!"

ROUGE

[Laughing] "Knuckles you are just something."

[Epsio changes the song again. But this time out of humor. I Like To Move It]

AMY

"Oh my god, Epsio." [laughing]

BLAZE

[Gabing Amys' hand] "Come on, Dance."

[The two friends start dancing to the song while singing along. Shadow, standing in the corner of the room laughs historically. Amy sticks her tough at Shadow, but he just laughs harder.]

[Song changes to the Cupid shuffle. Amy runs towards Shadow grabbing his arm, pulling him towards the dance floor]

SHADOW

"No. I'm not dancing!"

AMY

"But you know how to dance! Plus, you like this dance."

SHADOW

"Fine."

[Amy some how convinced Shadow to lead the dance. Leading everyone to the right then left. To doing the shuffle. Shadow almost looks liked a professional doing the Cupid Shuffle, making everyone look like they never done it before, which they have.]

[The songs ends and Vector play the DJ system. Some people continue dancing but the Sonic Team choose to rest.]

KNUCKLES

[Drinking punch] "Dang, Shadow, didn't know you had it in ya."

SHADOW

"Humph..."

TAILS

"Yeah, what a way to get everyone pumped."

SHADOW

"Whatever. Enough about me, have the faker showed up yet."

SILVER

"Not that I can see."

SHADOW

"Dam you, faker.."

TAILS

"Don't worry about it. The night's still young. He's got plenty of time. He'll be here."

SILVER

"Wouldn't hold our breaths."

KNUCKLES

"Well, he better show up."

TAILS

"HE WILL!"

[The song Back To One starts to play]

SILVER

"Oh, got to go dance with Blaze." [Leaves to find Blaze]

ROUGE

"Knxie, want to dance?"

KNUCKLES

"But it's a slow dancing song."

ROUGE

"Come on." [dragging Knuckles with her]

TAILS

"I hate to leave you alone, Shadow, but I'm going to find Cosmo. Bye." [leaves]

SHADOW

"What a night." [looks at the corner of his eye.] "Sonic?"

[Sonic was sneaking backstage. Shadow follows]

[With Tails and Cosmo]

TAILS

[dancing with Cosmo] "I'm not much of a dancer or a slow dancer really."

COSMO

"I think you dance fine, Tails."

TAILS

"Cosmo...you loo really beautiful tonight."

COSMO

"Thank you, Tails. And you look very handsome."

TAILS

"Cosmo, I was wondering..."

COSMO

"Yes?"

TAILS

"Would you like to..umm... start dating?" [Blushes]

COSMO

"Dating?"

TAILS

"Yeah, but only if you want to."

COSMO

"Why me?"

TAILS

"How could I not. You're beautiful and have such a kind heart. You always make my day when I see you. And I really like you. A lot."

COSMO

"That's all I needed to hear..." [kisses Tails]

TAILS

[kisses back. After they parted they looked at each others eyes]

TAILS AND COSMO

"Wow..."

[With Shadow]

SHADOW

"Faker is that you?"

SONIC

"Hey, Shadow, long time no-"

SHADOW

"Cut the chat, hedgehog. Why were you not here to dance with Amy?"

SONIC

"Shadow, calm down."

SHADOW

"Not until you tell me. Why? Why give Amy so much trouble just for this dance? Why are you not dancing with her? Why are you here? Backstage?"

SONIC

"Because..."

SHADOW

"..."

SONIC

"Because..." [Grabbing a guitar] "I have to do this first." [walks towards the stage standing behind the curtents]

[With Amy, who's standing alone in the middle of the dance floor.]

BLAZE

[dancing with Silver] "Hey, Amy, come on dance with me and Silver."

AMY

"I think I'm gonna head home..."

SILVER

[stops dancing] "Why?"

AMY

[tears form in her eyes]

BLAZE

"Amy?"

AMY

"He isn't coming, Blaze. It's not worth it anymore." [passes the huge crowd of Mobians]

SILVER

"AMY WAIT!"

[Amy runs to the door, but was stopped when she heard a familiar voice talking on the mic.]

SONIC

"Don't even think about leaving, Ames. Not just yet."

AMY

[turns to see Sonic on stage with a guitar in his hands, sitting on a chair.] "Sonic..."

SONIC

"Hey, how's everyone doing?"

[The crowd cheers]

SONIC

"Okay, good. Now I hate to cut in on that song you guys where dancing to. But-" [Looks at Amy] "I want to give a present to a special person who's in this room. She may be mad at me, but I hope she understands why I didn't tell her if I was coming or not. Because, I was working on her gift. The gift I give to her, is a song that I wrote. A song that was poured out of mu heart. This song is just for her. Amy Rose."

[Sonic starts to play some chords on his guitar. Then his voice starts to take flight]

SONIC

"Do you, do you remember

The day in September

The day I found you, all alone

It's silly

To think you would want me

When I run away,

from all my troubles

But you hanged on

And you're still around

Right by me

Do you remember,

When our eyes first stargazed

And your heart never stop beating

Mine never stopped, even now

Do you, do you remember

When I first held you in my arms

But quickly let go

But you hanged on

And you're still around

Right by me

Do you remember,

When I saved you

And you never stopped dreaming, about me

Your all I dream about

How can I hold in this feeling

It's just not possible

To keep my feelings towards you

I have feelings for you

Do you, do you remember

The day you asked me why,

Why I ran away from you

You're my answer why

You're beautiful and lovely

Any boy would run from your presence

I'm lucky not to be vaporized by your dazzling smile

Let our memories be sealed in a safe

Let no one take them away from us

We will never forget us

Remembering the days we spent

From the worse to the best times

Will you, Will you remember this day

The day I sing to you

I sing to you

I sing for you [3x]

Only for you"

[The crowd clasps and cheers. Sonic looks at Amy who is crying and runs outside. Sonic thanks the crowd, puts the guitar down, and runs after her in the pouring rain.]

SILVER

"That was beautiful..."

BLAZE

"Awe, Silver."

SILVER

"The way the lights glow in this room, beautiful."

BLAZE

[ -_- ]

SILVER

"I'm kidding." [laughs] "Now I have a little surprise for you, Blaze." [drags her away from the crowd towards the exit door.] [pulls out a chaos emerald] "Chaos CONTROL."

[They appear on the other side of Mobius to an end of the forest. They stood in front of a huge waterfall descending down hundreds of feet below them.]

BLAZE

"Silver?"

SILVER

"Hang on tight." [He picks her up and flies towards the top of the waterfall. Blaze could hear music being played.]

BLAZE

"What is this for?"

SILVER

"I want to dance with you alone." [A slow song I playing. Silver starts the first step. The dance was similar to the dance on the Disney movie Cinderella. When Prince Charming and Cinderella where at the ball dancing, Silver and Blaze were dancing like that.]

[The moon appeared under them, glowing bright orange. Also showing the night filled stars above them.]

BLAZE

"Did you plan this yourself?"

SILVER

"All for you." [He placed his hand under her chin and slowly pulled her in for a kiss. She kissed him back passionately.]

[Suddenly, Silver and Blaze where rising above the ground, glowing blue, and hovering in mid air. Silver was kissing her but also making them rise in the air. They where high in the sky in front of the moon, making their shadows appear in the dark forest.]

SILVER

[parts away from their kiss] "How's that for our first kiss?"

BLAZE

"Amazing, Silver. You're one of a kind." [Still, flying in the air, they kiss once more. Enjoying the best night of their lives]

[With Knuckles and Rouge]

KNUCKLES

"That was a fun dance."

ROUGE

"I'd say."

KNUCKLES

"Did you eat enough?"

ROUGE

"More than enough."

KNUCKLES

"Good, why don't we head back to Angel Island."

ROUGE

"We?"

KNUCKLES

"Yeah, just you and me."

ROUGE

"What are we waiting for then!?

KNUCKLES

"YAY, MOVIE NIGHT AND POPCORN HERE WE COME...[Runs ahead of Rouge]

ROUGE

[ -_- ] "Not what I hoping for, but okay.." [chases after Knuckles]

[With Sonic]

SONIC

"Amy, wait." [grabs her arm]

AMY

[She is soaking wet from the rain that's pouring. Sonic is as well.] "Sonic..."

SONIC

"Ames, why did you run off?"

AMY

"Because, I don't know what to say. Did you really write that song for me?"

SONIC

"Yeah, it took me like a week. I wrote it for you. But I almost didn't come cuz I thought you would hate me for not telling you."

AMY

"I was mad. Not anymore."

SONIC

"Really?"

AMY

"Yes, that song was beautiful. What is it called?"

SONIC

"Remember..."

AMY

"It was perfect, Sonic. Thank you." [kisses his cheek]

SONIC

[blushes] "Not as perfect as you."

AMY

"That was cheesy, Sonic."

SONIC

[laughing] "Then is this cheesy?" [Kisses Amy on the lips. She kisses back]

AMY

"Cheesy, no."

SONIC

"Well good." [walks away]

AMY

"Sonic?"

SONIC

"Yeah?"

AMY

"Do you mind walking me home?"

SONIC

"I'd love to, Amy. And on the way... we can discus where to go eat some lunch."

AMY

"Sounds like you're planning on going on a date with me."

SONIC

[kisses her] "You are correct, girlfriend."

[The two hedgehogs walk towards Amy's house. Shadow was watching the scene the whole time behind a tree.]

SHADOW

[In his head] "Well done, Faker. Well done. Looks like everyone has their lovers with them tonight. Sonic's with Amy, Silver's with Blaze, Knuckles and Rouge, and Tails and Cosmo. Even if I really didn't have a date, I still had fun. But now I must head to the Doctor's base. His hidden base. He's been in hiding ever since Sonic last defeated him. But I must go. To see how the project is going. Project M. The Doctor doesn't tell me very much. But what he did said was that he would try is to bring my friend back to life. He tried to bring her back before the dance. But couldn't. But that doesn't matter to me. What matters is that I had fun tonight. I'm sure Maria would be proud of that. But now I must go to see Project M. To see if he brought her back yet. Maria..."

THE END


End file.
